


Of doubts and wishes

by cutiesonthehorizon



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, kinda all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiesonthehorizon/pseuds/cutiesonthehorizon
Summary: Will isn't feeling well. Still searching for his place in the Sanctuary, he makes some judgment mistakes. But that is quite alright.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Of doubts and wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Just pulling an old ficlet long forgotten on my hard drive to the surface. Hope there is still someone there reading Sanctuary :) This was written before I saw the episode with Will's father, so for fic purposes... this is an AU where Will went into foster care instead.

It was a simple cold and Will wasn't used to being fussed about. While he had fond memories of his mother bringing him chicken soup and reading books to him, once she died, there was no one left to care. Will spent some time in a group home with other children, then in foster care. While he never caught an abusive foster family, they usually didn't attach themselves to the kids. They were too temporary for that, and mostly just a good way to get money from the state. Will became used to being handled a bottle of aspirin and a box of orange juice, then being sent to bed. No tender hand touching his forehead, no soft voice reading him stories or just plain talking him to sleep. He was happy when the other kids left him alone to get any sleep at all.

In the years coming, Will got used to taking care of himself. When he was sick at college, his roommate threw him a box of hankies and declared the room under quarantine, making himself scarce for few days. Will didn't mind. Having the place to himself was better than being sick and having to deal with people that didn't care.

So when he felt the scratching and burning in his throat, the stuffed nose and the beginnings of a headache, he didn't complain, didn't rush to a doctor. He took some Tylenol, used a nasal spray and bought himself some throat lozenges. He tried not to snipe at Henry or Kate, tried to smile at Helen and really tried not to flinch or try to kill the Big guy when he gave him a smack on the head [which, Will realized later was totally deserved, as his not sniping at Henry didn't really work out]. After a little tense dinner during which everyone was throwing him strange looks, while at the same time trying not to look at him, and during which Will pretended to eat and enjoy his food instead of just pushing it around and smashing it so in the end it looked like something a cat threw up, Will excused himself and went for an early night, hoping to all hopes that the cold or flu or whatever it was would miraculously vanish during the night.

It didn't. Sometime during the night, Will managed to dislodge his blanket and ended up hugging the pillow. The room had a set temperature which was a little cooler, because Will liked it that way, it was better for his sleep. Yet when he woke up, he was drenched in sweat, and his blanket was laying on the floor.

„So much for wishful thinking," Will mumbled, then grimaced at the scratchy voice. No way he could cover this up with throat lozenges and menthols. Blinking, Will took in a deep breath, or at least tried to, before the ensuing coughing fit rose him from the bed. When he finished, he was sitting on the edge, panting heavily, head resting on the elbows, which were pointed on his knees. This was so not a good way to start a day.

For a second Will thought about staying in bed. Hell, he could just text Magnus and let her know he needed to go take care of some urgent matter in the city and won't be back for a day or two. Then he could hole up in his room and not leave it until he felt like human again. But that would entail outright lying to one Helen Magnus, not to mention a great risk of being discovered once he decided to get some food. Will might've had a fever, but he was not delusional yet. There was nothing worse than a pissed of Magnus that found out she was being lied to.

Nope, it would be easier just to man up, go out there and admit he wasn't feeling well and that he was taking a day off. What was the worst thing that could happen?

So what if Henry will keep his distance, not wanting to get sick. Will was used to that. He was also pretty sure he could handle Kate ribbing him about being weak and unmanly for catching such a pitiful thing as a cold. Will was pretty sure Kate wouldn't kick start her maternal instincts for anything less serious than a gunshot wound or some other work related injury. After all, when she came after them with that leg wound, she never once complained. Well, not about the pain. She complained plenty about the food and boredom. Will shook his head, trying to clear it, but it only made him realize that he was also dizzy. Just great. Puke on the carpet William, so Biggie has something to clean up, he admonished silently, then chuckled.

Big guy might bring him soup; after all, Will saw him caring about Henry when he was sick from being a HAP. Will didn't understand why Big guy was so harsh with him when he tried to talk to Henry then. Hell, being sick never gave Will any advantage. It didn't stop his foster brother drilling him about doing his homework, or his roommate from giving him a third degree about his missing stash of weed. Which, by the way, was really not something Will wanted to have in his room, but would never be the one to flush it down the toilet. Or at least that was what Will told Garry when he held him pinned against the door. The only saving thing for Will right then was the fact he couldn't stop himself from sneezing and Garry left him in disgust, deciding the weed wasn't worth getting whatever germ Will had.

So Will wasn't really sure how Big guy would react to him being sick. After all, Henry was family. Henry had grown up in the house, he grew up with Ashley. Which must've been fun times to have for all, Will thought longingly, imagining how it would be, if Magnus took him in that night when his mother died. Why didn't she? Will asked himself, not for the first time since he learned about the Sanctuary. After all, she took in Henry, raised him. Will had no one, no kin to take care of him, to love him. He could've been part of this family so much earlier. Could've known Ashley as a child... would've got a different education. But then, he wasn't an abnormal like Henry, or Big guy and Helen Magnus didn't take in strays if they were normal, Will thought bitterly, then pushed back the line of thoughts entirely. It wasn't his rational side, it was his emotional one, the one that always got pulled to the surface when he felt down and sick.

Sighing, Will rubbed the grit out of his eyes and slowly, carefully stood up. He couldn't just lay there, he at least should try and pretend to be working. Maybe get some orange juice and toast from the kitchen, then hole himself up in the office and pretend to work on the paperwork and if anyone asked, tell them he doesn't have time or simply admit he didn't feel up to it. Nodding, Will went about taking care of business, making himself at least half presentable.

So far, his plan was working. He stopped by the kitchen, not meeting a soul, then walked through the halls to the office. Once there he sent an email to both Henry and Magnus letting them known that he had some paperwork to catch on and once finished he would take the rest of the day off to attend some personal matters. Magnus wished him a nice day and let him know she was leaving in the afternoon to meet with a contact, and that she hoped Will would be reachable on the phone in case someone else wanted something, and Henry just let him know he got the message. He was keeping his distance and Will realized he must've hit a nerve the day before when the Big guy gave him the head slap for one of his harsher jabs.

Will cringed, knowing Henry didn't deserve it and was about to send an apologizing message, but then he realized that while Henry was pissed at him, he will stay away. Which meant he didn't have to know Will wasn't feeling up to par, and once Will got over this bug, he could properly apologize and explain. He didn't really think about contacting Kate. He knew she was due to help Big guy with the feedings, then she had plans in the city. So if nothing else happened, Will could be curled up in bed within two hours. Sipping on the juice, leaving the toast be, Will reached out for a folder, prepared to do at least some work.

He really hadn't planned on falling asleep, but to be frank, filing wasn't the most exciting thing to do, especially when a person had trouble concentrating. So when the letters started to swim before his eyes, Will decided to rest them. Just for a moment of course. But obviously the moment lasted a little too long, as Will found himself with his head resting on his folded arms, back painfully stiff and this time he felt a shiver run down his spine.

„And here I thought I would never see a zombie in my life!" came the cheery voice only inches from Will's ear. Startled, Will jumped from the chair, blinking and trying to find the source, while at the same time grabbing for anything stable to stop him from hitting the floor.

„Fucking hell!" Will hissed, flailing and feeling as if his heart just wanted to jump out of his chest.

„Whoa!" Henry grabbed his arm and pushed him back to the chair, looking a little guilty and more than a little concerned.

„God, you want to kill me?" Will breathed out once he recognized the intruder, his hand rubbing his chest and frowning at the HAP.

„Sorry man. I just came in to see if you're still pissy about yesterday, then found you sleeping. Man, you really look like crap. Are you okay?"

Will wasn't sure how to react. Henry came to him. After he acted like a jerk yesterday and didn't even mention it in the morning mail. Then he expressed _concern_ for Will. Who still didn't apologize. And now he was looking decidedly like someone who wasn't sure who to call... 911 or the morgue. Will choose to nip it in the bud and to get rid at least of one problem.

„Sorry for acting _pissy_ ," Will said and Henry's eyebrows rose up. „I was coming down with... something and I can be a bit..."

„Nasty? Biting? Acting like a total jerk?" Henry supplied him with missing words and Will was torn between rolling his eyes or glaring. In the end he only sighed.

„Whatever. I didn't mean what I said... I just... wanted to keep my distance. Sorry."

„Apology accepted," Henry replied with a long look. „Next time though if you're feeling sick, just say so, so I won't feel the urge to change and rip out your throat. Okay?" Henry smiled and Will opened his mouth, but closed it, unsure what to say.

„Uhm, okay," he finally said, his hand rubbing at the bridge of his nose. „It won't happen again."

„Cool. Now tell me why in the hell are you sleeping at your desk when I know for sure you have a perfectly nice bed in your room?"

„Uh, I wasn't really sleeping, just resting my eyes," Will tried a little unsuccessfully to cover the truth. All he got was another raised eyebrow, a clear sign of disbelief.

„Really," Henry drawled. „Well you must've rested your eyes for quite a while to make that impression of the pen on your cheek," Henry pointed to his own cheek and Will reached up, blushing when he felt the indentation on his skin.

„Busted," he admitted with a smile and a shrug.

„Okay, enough with the charade. I'm no doctor, but even I can tell you're sick and shouldn't be working. Did the Doc tell you you could do some paperwork or had you fled your room?"

„Huh?"

„Well I bet she didn't send you to work, not with the zombie look. Whatever, we better get you back to bed before Big guy notices you gone. I swear he can be worse than the Doc when he's in the mother hen mode." With that Henry grabbed Will's arm and proceeded to help him up, with the intention to smuggle him back to his room. It took Will few precious seconds to realize what was going on and he stopped in the middle of the office.

„Uh, it's okay, I appreciate your help, really, but..."

„What? You want to get caught? Come on, Biggie should be cleaning the labs. He won't catch us," Henry winked conspirationally but Will just shook his head and headed back to his desk.

„I'm not a fugitive, Henry. Really, I'm fine. I just need to finish these files, then I have the rest of the day off. No need to make a fuss about it, it's just a cold." With that he flopped back into the chair, leaving Henry staring in the middle of the room, until a realization seemed to hit him. Then the HAP blinked, eyes widening.

„Oh man, I get it! You're trying to hide this from Magnus. And from Biggie! Ah dude, that's the simply most idiotic thing you can do, but I'm your friend, and I'll leave you to learn on your own mistakes. Good luck!" Henry smiled, then without another word left the room, leaving behind a slightly flabbergasted psychiatrist.

„What the hell?" Will thought, then shook his head. Maybe this was all just a hallucination and he was still sleeping. Or not, he thought as he looked at the pile of folders still waiting for him. With a sigh he reached for one of them and got back to work.

It was past noon when his desk was finally empty. Will rubbed at his eyes and stifled a cough. If the burning behind his eyelids was anything to go by then he had a pretty nice fever going on. Maybe it was high time to get to bed and hide from the world. Taking a look at the watch, Will realized Magnus was probably already gone, and Kate would soon follow her. With any luck, Big guy was giving out food to some of the smaller abnormals who needed to be fed just as regularly as humans and Henry didn't seem to be an issue anymore.

Slowly rising, Will popped another lozenge and headed out of the office. He felt a little silly trying to listen if anyone was in the hall, and felt almost like a thief making his way to the elevator, throwing back suspicious looks. He bumped his fingers impatiently on the calling button, and let out a relieved sigh when the elevator finally arrived. The sigh almost turned to another cough though when the door opened only to reveal the Big guy. Will swallowed, then put a neutral look on his face and after a moment of hesitation entered the elevator.

"Biggie," he mumbled, glad that the lozenges seemed to help with the scratchy voice.

"Will," Big guy grumbled, obviously still a little miffed about yesterday. Will sighed. He wanted to explain himself, wanted to tell him that he already apologized to Henry, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, something else would be coming out. Still, he really didn't want the Big guy to be angry with him.

"Look, I'm sorry for yesterday..." he started, only to pause when the Big foot started sniffing, then let out a growl. Will took a step back, unsure what that meant, but not liking the look he was receiving just then.

"You stink," the Big guy growled and took a step toward Will, who took another step back, only to find out he was pushed against the corner.

"Uhm... I showered this morning," he pointed out a little sheepishly, trying not to take it personally, failing miserably.

Another growl and the Big guy reached out. Will's eyes widened and he instinctively tried to duck. He didn't really think the Big guy would hurt him, but his brain wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders and instinct told him that when sick, he should hide from any danger. In this moment, cornered in a closed elevator, with a big, possibly pissed of Sasquatch looming above him, everything in Will screamed Run! But there was no place to run, so Will just cringed, closed his eyes and hoped he won't get a smack on his already throbbing head, or something worse.

He wasn't prepared for the hairy palm to settle on his cheek, while another hand lightly gripped the back of his neck. Blinking in surprise, he looked up into Big guy's face, then flinched back when he saw anger.

"You're sick," Big guy growled, taking his hand off Will's face, but still holding his neck.

"Uhm," Will wasn't sure what to say. "And you're... pissed?" he asked tentatively.

The free hand swished, mimicking a smack, only to stop and point a warning finger in Will's face.

"I don't like liars," he said and Will frowned.

"I didn't lie," he protested, but stopped when he saw the frown deepen on Biggie's face. "Okay, so I have a cold. No big deal," he finally admitted, trying to put some anger into his voice. He didn't understand why he felt the need to defend himself. After all, everywhere else people didn't like to be told one was sick. The people he knew liked to be told that he felt fine when he wasn't. They liked to leave him alone so he could rest, without them risking getting sick too. Hell, he was doing everyone a favor for not spreading this shit around and just trying to hole up until it passed, yet everyone here seemed to be pissed he didn't admit it. He was getting more than a little confused, and couldn't for the hell of it figure out what he should do, so when the elevator came to a halt and the door revealed a passage of freedom, Will took it. Or at least he tried to.

"Uhm, it's my floor. Can you let go of my shoulder?" he asked, trying to sound polite, yet unable to dislodge the big hairy hand. He received a growl in reply, then the hand was retracted.

"Thanks," Will said and headed out of the elevator. "I'll just go and... make myself scarce. Hopefully it won't piss off anyone else," he muttered, not looking back. He made it just behind a corner when an unwelcome tickle in the back of his throat turned into a coughing fit. Doubled over, gasping for breath, he was still surprised to see a pair of hairy feet appear before him. More surprised was he by gentle hands patting his back, then leading him towards his room.

Without a word exchanged, Big guy helped Will into his bed. He pulled the drapes shut, cutting off the daylight, and handed Will a pair of sweats and a clean shirt to change into. Will usually slept in his boxers only, but now that the chills started, he needed something warmer. Crawling under the blankets, he mumbled a quiet thanks and shut his eyes, hoping that sleep would solve everything. He was almost sleeping when a cold compress was put on his forehead. Blinking he saw that there was a pitcher with fresh water and a box of Kleenex on his bedside table and Big guy was handing him some pills and a glass.

"Drink," he said, not unkindly and Will thought maybe he wasn't angry at him anymore. He took the pill without question and drank the water, then fell back onto the fluffy pillow.

"Sorry for lying," he mumbled, already half asleep. He wasn't sure if he heard right, but he could swear that before the door to his room closed, he heard the Big guy mutter something about idiotic children and stubborn fools. And he couldn't help but think: _"What did Henry do this time?"_

When Will awoke, it was to the throbbing in his head and the trouble to draw a breath. It felt like there was something sitting on his chest and Will let out a groan. He blinked into the semi darkness of his room, wondering how much time had passed. Judging by the fading light coming from behind the closed blinds, Will thought it might be close to sunset, which meant dinner time. A look at the watch told him he slept almost five hours. Yawning, then coughing, Will pulled himself up in the bed, leaning his back against the bedpost. Magnus still wasn't due back home for at least another three hours, but an inner inventory let him know that there was no way he could feel better in such a short time. Maybe worse. There went the charade of "I'm fine", right out the window. There was no reason to pretend anymore, and Will felt kind of relieved. He might admit he was sick, and get the rest he needed. Now if only he didn't need to go to the bathroom.

Groaning, Will made his slow way out from under the blankets, pausing when the world spun around. Taking a minute for it to settle, Will pushed himself off the bed and onto wobbly feet. Using an outstretched arm to lean against the wall, he reached the bathroom without so much as a stubbed foot. Once there, he took care of the business and tried not to cringe when his coughing brought up the green crap that now blocked his airways. Flushing it away with water, Will took a look at the mirror. He didn't stop the wince this time.

The man in the mirror looked decidedly zombielike. Hair standing in all direction, eyes sunken and kind of shiny from fever. Cheeks red for the same reason, the rest of his face deadly ashen. Grimacing, Will tried to comb his hair with his hand, but after a moment of unsuccessful moves he let it fall back. No reason to look pretty, Will realized, and instead turned on the tap and splashed some cool water on his face. Felt like heaven. Grabbing a nearby towel, Will dunked it in the water, then held it to his head. He was still standing there, face hidden beneath the wet towel, when he heard someone clearing his throat. Letting the towel down, he looked into the mirror to see Big guy watching him with raised eyebrow.

"Hey," he said, nodding at the mirror.

"I brought soup," Big guy replied and Will nodded, thinking he would leave.

"Thanks," he mumbled, but the Big guy didn't move. Will frowned, half swaying on his feet.

"Did you want something?" he asked innocently, and flinched when Big guy growled.

"You should be in bed."

Will frowned, but didn't move, seemingly stuck in one place. Making another growly sound, Big guy stepped into the bathroom and took the towel from Will's hand, throwing it to the sink.

"Bed, now." He then grabbed Will's arm and steered him out, and towards his bed. Will went without protest, not finding in himself the strength to fight. He didn't comment when he was pushed into bed, a blanket thrown over him haphazardly, but he opened his mouth to protest when the Big guy pulled out a thermometer. Though he didn't have a chance to say anything, as Biggie used the moment and pushed it into his mouth.

Will shot him a dark look, which didn't impress the sasquatch much, based on the snort that came.

Will reached up to pull the annoying thing out, but he only got a slap on the hand and a warning look.

"It can go to other places too," Big guy growled and Will blanched, but he didn't try again. Waiting the obligatory time until the thermometer beeped, Will snatched it up before the Big guy could. Blinking at the results, he couldn't help the moan coming out. It was 103.7 which, if Will knew his body at all, meant it was something more than just a simple flu that would pass in a day. Damn.

"Eat, so you can take your medicine," came the subtle order from Big guy, once he put the thermometer aside. Will peeked an eye open, then grimaced. He really wasn't hungry. He groaned in protest, but the Big guy just pushed a bowl of hot chicken soup into his hands and stood there, staring. Will wouldn't put it behind him that if he wouldn't eat, the Big guy was ready to spoon feed him. Shivering at the thought, (or maybe it was just the fever), Will grabbed the spoon himself and took a sip. Hm, it wasn't half bad. While he wasn't hungry, the soup was just warm enough to ease some of the throat ache and push back the thirst he felt. Taking few more sips he noticed the Big guy nodded in satisfaction.

"Finish it, and don't go anywhere," he muttered and left the room, leaving Will to wonder what that was about. It was nice to have food being brought to him, and even though the Big guy appeared to be the threatening mother hen type – do as I say or you'll regret it kind – he was there and he cared. He brought soup after all. That wasn't something Will experienced often. In the foster homes he had to get up and get his share of a meal. Or if he was really sick, he was brought food, but it was usually something that he didn't find very appetizing when sick. The worst case was when he had the stomach bug and his foster father brought in a plate of spaghetti's. No mister, that just didn't sit well. So being brought homely made soup, when he was still capable of going down to the kitchens and grab something for himself, well, that was caring and Will wasn't sure how to handle that. He couldn't very well go growling at Big guy to make him leave. It would either get him a head slap or just be blatantly ignored. And Will wasn't even sure he wanted the Big guy to stop caring. After all, it felt kind of good. It made him feel like maybe, maybe he was becoming part of the family. Maybe he could get what Henry had from the beginning.

His musing were put to an end when the Big guy returned, with a bottle of pills and a cold pack.

"You should eat more," Big guy commented when he saw the half full mug of the soup and Will made an effort to take two more spoons, before pushing it back.

"Sorry, can't. I'm just... not hungry."

Big guy nodded and took away the mug, exchanging it for a glass of water and two pills.

"What's that?" Will asked, seeing as it wasn't the pills from his cabinet.

"Magnus said they would help. She won't be back before midnight, so she wants the fever under control. Take them," he growled and Will did, albeit he paused once the water flushed the pills down his throat.

"Wait, you told Magnus?"

"You're sick, the Doc needs to know," came the explanation and before Will could protest, the cold pack was put on his forehead. He let out a momentary sigh of relief as the cold pushed back the throbbing in his head, then he burrowed down deeper into his blankets. It was funny how he could feel cold and too hot at the same time. He cringed in pain as a deep cough tore from his lungs, and the act seemed to sap him of the rest of his energy. Closing his eyes, he thought sleep sounded pretty good right about now. He didn't see Big guy pulling out a book and making himself comfortable on the nearby couch.

The next time he woke, it was to the feeling that he was choking. Something was lodged in his throat, something that was blocking the airflow and his lungs went screaming for air. Eyes wide open in scare, Will shot up in bed and after a second or two of total stillness, he started coughing, bringing up more of the green gunk and fighting the urge to sick up. There was a towel put under his chin and a hand clapping at his back, just in the right place to dislodge the gunk.

"It's okay, let it out, just breathe," came the soothing voice and Will flinched, realizing it wasn't the Biggie or Henry, but Magnus herself holding him up. Will spat out something gross and finally started gulping down sweet air. The towel was put aside and he was helped to lean back against the pillows, half sitting.

"That was... gross," he muttered, then grimaced at the awful taste in his mouth. Magnus must've been hiding some telepathic abilities because next thing he knew there was a mug of lukewarm tea being pushed against his lips.

"Ugh, not much better," Will was still grimacing when he finished drinking. It could've used at least a bit of sugar.

"I think my old friend put some of his herbs in. They're perfectly safe," she added with a small smile when she saw Will blanch. Putting the mug aside, she gave him a curious look and Will wasn't sure how to react to that. He thought that he should know what that look meant or why it was showed his way, but his head was muddled with fever and he simply didn't feel up to try and decipher it.

"What's the time?" he asked instead and got a sigh from Magnus.

"It's almost two a.m., I returned around eleven."

Will frowned.

"Shouldn't you be in bed then?"

Magnus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I can hardly leave you there alone with a fever now can I? You've just almost choked."

Will shivered and looked around his room, realizing there was someone missing.

"Big guy?"

"He was with you till midnight. I sent him to attend to some matters then to get some sleep so he would be fresh in the morning."

"He was here the whole time? Why?" Will asked, confused.

"You had a really high fever Will. Still have if I can say so," she reached up and touched his cheek and forehead. Will felt the cool hand and barely stopped himself from closing his eyes in the short lived relief it brought. Thus he saw the unhappy frown marring Magnus' face.

"Now that you're awake, maybe I could examine you more properly. I've already taken blood samples and so far it looks like a bacterial chest infection, possibly pneumonia. I've started you on antibiotics and antipyretics, though they don't seem to be doing much," she added with a grimace and Will couldn't stop the moan when he saw the thermometer heading his way. Remembering Big guy's words though he didn't protest and took it stoically, especially after seeing the pinprick on his elbow from the needle. He must've really been out of it if he didn't wake up when the blood was drawn.

"You know, if you'd let me know sooner that you're feeling sick, this could've been taken care of more easily," Magnus said with a hint of reproach in her voice. Will cringed and gave her a sheepish look.

"I really thought..." he spoke around the thermometer, earning a glare but ignoring it, "that it was just a cold. I didn't-"

"Hush now, William," she stopped the words and put a finger at his chin, effectively shutting his mouth. "You'll screw up the reading. Now listen to me. It doesn't matter if it's a cold or a headache. If you start getting sick, you let me know. We are working with too many unknown variables. Our scanners might be good, but they can't catch everything. If we bring in an abnormal that wasn't seen or caught for decades, that spent his life hiding in the jungle, there's no way of knowing what kind of bacteria we bring in with them. We're careful, but there's always a first time. So if someone has the sniffles, I'd like to know and make sure it's all that it is. Understood?"

Will blinked, taken aback. He hadn't realized that this **'** cold' could've been something else. He didn't think of the threat of invisible bacteria, not when the abnormals themselves were dangerous enough.

"Sorry," he mumbled after the thermometer beeped and Magnus took a look at it. "I didn't think about it... that way," he coughed, then paused. "How high?" he asked a little dejectedly upon seeing the look on Magnus face.

"104.1."

"That's... not much higher than the last time," he said but Magnus shook her head, already reaching for the basin with water and wringing the cloth before putting it on Will's head.

"It kept fluctuating between 104 and 105 during the afternoon. But I've given you the medicine half an hour ago and it should've brought it down more considerably."

"I should probably warn you, Magnus. I don't get fevers often, but when I do... it likes to hang around for a while."

"Fair warning," Magnus replied with a grin and ran another washcloth over Will's face and neck. "I should also warn you then that I don't take kindly to uncooperative patients and I keep fighting until I win. Even if I should pack you up with ice, my friend."

Will shivered in pretended fear, then blinked, fighting off a yawn. Whatever herbs were in that tea, they seemed to work, and he told so Magnus.

"Then stop fighting it you cheeky monkey, and get some sleep," she ordered and for once Will decided to listen, comforted by the thought that he wasn't alone after all.


End file.
